


Paedagogy

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, Snowballing, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus discovers the joys of teaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paedagogy

Remus looked into Harry’s determined face, hesitated, then said, “I’m a very busy man, Harry.”

The boy’s shoulders dropped dejectedly and Remus repressed a smile.

“Of course. I’m sorry —”

“Harry? I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it. But my schedule is already very tight, and I’ll need some... incentive. Do you understand?” Remus smiled at Harry, doing his best to appear friendly and non-threatening.

The boy appeared to mull that over. At last, he squared his shoulders and looked Remus in the eye. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Come here.” He took Harry’s hand and tugged on it until the boy was close. He kept Harry’s hand in his, stroking it lightly with his thumb. “I am an adult, and adults have needs.”

Harry worried at his lower lip with his teeth, frowning. Remus pulled the small hand until it rested against his groin, too small to actually cover his cock. He was already quite hard in anticipation, and Harry’s eyes widened. He tried to pull away, but Remus had a firm grip, and simply ground his cock harder against Harry’s hand.

“Do you understand what I’m asking of you, Harry?”

The boy was blushing as he said, “I — I’m not sure.”

So innocent! Remus quite looked forward to despoiling him. Especially as, if he played his cards right, he could get regular sessions. But he first had to entice the boy without scaring him off.

“You’ll love it, don’t worry. Come.”

Remus stepped back and sat down in his chair, never letting go of Harry’s hand. He sprawled a little, his buttocks barely handing on the edge of the seat, his legs spread wide. He smiled engagingly until the boy returned a shy smile of his own.

“Open my trousers,” Remus said, almost in a whisper.

Red-faced, Harry obeyed, his shaking hands undoing each button slowly, the fleeting, accidental touches bringing Remus ever closer to completion. When all the buttons were open, Harry looked up for encouragement and Remus nodded.

Harry pushed the flap of Remus’s flies open, freeing Remus’s cock from its confines. Harry gasped and Remus smirked; he knew he was rather impressive, especially to a child who’d probably never seen an adult cock, let alone an erect one.

Curiosity had replaced wariness on Harry’s face, and as he reached for the cock, he bit his lower lip adorably. Remus’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the first touch on his naked skin.

Remus let Harry explore for a few moments, enjoying the unpredictable touch and the enraptured face, all the while murmuring low words of encouragement. As a few drops of precome welled up and started to roll down Remus’s shaft, Harry scooped one and rubbed it between his fingers.

“Taste it.”

Harry looked up, his mouth open in surprise and dismay. “But...”

Remus nodded encouragingly. “Do it.”

Harry looked back down at his fingers and cautiously brought them to his mouth, darting a bright pink tongue to catch a taste. He pulled a face.

“Suck them clean.”

This time Harry didn’t object and popped both his fingers inside his mouth, albeit with a grimace. He slid his slender fingers out slowly, his lips pursed around them, and Remus felt an irresistible need to see them wrapped around something bigger.

“Good boy,” he encouraged. “Now, put one hand on my cock, under the head, like that. Use the play of the foreskin to push and pull, and don’t be afraid to be a little rough. Right, just like that.”

Harry was as eager and gifted a pupil here as he was in class.

“Use your other hand to roll my balls. Together or one at a time, it doesn’t matter. Again, don’t worry about being rough, I can handle it.”

Harry was having a little trouble coordinating his movements, so Remus gave him time to get used to them. It wasn’t long before he managed it as if he’d been born to the task, so Remus added his final instruction.

“Good. You’re very good at this. Now suck on the head of my cock.” That caused a falter in Harry’s rhythm as he looked up, incredulous. Remus simply smiled down at him, patiently waiting for him to obey — because there was no doubt in his mind that Harry would obey. He’d never seen a boy who was so suited to sex.

And indeed, Harry bent his head. A second later, warm, moist lips wrapped around his cock, and a small tongue began to explore. Remus petted Harry’s hair approvingly even as he relaxed into the sensations the boy was creating within him.

While he still had enough braincells to rub together, Remus wondered whether he should fuck Harry now or later. On one hand, he was at an age where coming twice in an afternoon would be difficult. On the other hand, he itched to fuck the tight, virgin arse Harry so innocently displayed every time he put on his Quidditch uniform.

Bah. He would have time to do that when the boy came back for his Patronus lessons. However gifted he could be, it was unlikely he would manage such a complicated spell in one go.

Remus placed his hands on Harry’s skull. He didn’t interfere at first, giving Harry time to get used to the touch, then, slowly but inexorably, he began pushing Harry’s head toward his groin.

Harry’s hands stilled, and Remus paused. “It’s going to happen anyway, Harry. But I know you can take it. You’ve shown a lot of talent for it, already.” He petted Harry’s hair as if to soothe a wild animal. “Relax your throat. Don’t fight it.”

Harry looked as if he was trying to obey, so Remus started again, enjoying the way the muscles in the boy’s throat convulsed around his cock.

Finally he was all the way in, the whole length of him encased in the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Harry looked up, his eyes wide and panicking. Remus stroke his cheek to calm him.

“Just a second, Harry. Don’t worry, I won’t let you choke.”

The boy’d never looked so good, his lips red and thinned by their position around a thick cock, his cheeks flushed with the exertion, his wild hair tousled and sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Slowly, Remus pulled back entirely and let Harry take great gulps of air. “Build up a rhythm, Harry. Breathe slowly and deep.” He pushed in again, the head only. Of his own volition, Harry wiggled his tongue over every part he could reach. Definitely born to it.

He went deeper and deeper, Harry adapting his breathing until they could move together in an almost faultless rhythm. They were still going slowly, but Remus knew it wouldn’t be long until he could fuck Harry’s mouth with abandon, without the worry of scaring him off.

Remus wanted to last, but he’d been close to completion before they’d started, and Harry’s enthusiastic, untutored skill hit exactly the right buttons.

He pulled back until once again only the head of his cock was in Harry’s mouth. The boy immediately started to suck hard on it, pushing his small tongue into the slit and delicately rubbing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Remus felt his orgasm well up in him, and he bit on his fist to muffle his shout; he had put noise-isolating spells on the door and walls, but he also knew from previous experience that a howling wolf had nothing on him.

His first spurt of come landed in Harry’s mouth, and the boy jerked back in surprise. He kept coming, on Harry’s face, on his hair, on his chest. With his free hand, Remus caught the boy’s shoulder firmly to prevent him from running away. He was probably gripping too hard; he’d have to remember to heal the bruises before sending him off.

Yet Harry didn’t look as if he was trying to run away. He’d swallowed whatever come had ended up in his mouth without protest and he was so flushed it was a wonder his clothes hadn’t caught fire. Speaking of which...

“Take your clothes off, Harry. I want to see all of you.”

In contrast with his initial hesitation, Harry eagerly obeyed, tossing his clothes in a heap on the floor. Naked, he was beautiful. Still almost entirely hairless, with a small, immature cock that was only a promise of what it would one day be.

Remus reached his hand out to Harry, who took it and climbed on his lap as directed. Close-up, the boy looked even more delectable, with his tiny nipples already pebbled. Remus flicked one, then the other, with his thumb, until Harry was writhing and moaning softly. Pinching them raised both volume and pitch, to Remus’s delight. So responsive, so eager; teaching him all he knew about sex was going to be an unmitigated pleasure.

With his free hand, Remus cupped the stiffening cock, pulling a soft cry out of Harry, though definitely not one of protest. His balls were soft and downy, and Remus rolled them between his fingers while Harry clutched at his clothes like at a life-line, his sweaty face almost entirely hidden in the crook of Remus’s neck.

Did he dare...?

Well, it wasn’t as if Harry had shown any reservations so far. Remus manhandled the boy until he was sitting astride, his back to Remus’s chest. Remus spread his legs, holding the boy open and accessible, and on a whim, conjured a full-length mirror.

One hand went back to tormenting the boy’s cock until his breathing had lost all semblance of rhythm, shallow gasps and mewling cries combining in the softest music Remus had ever heard. He pushed a couple of fingers into Harry’s mouth, ordering him to suck.

Once the fingers were wet enough, Remus popped them out, ignoring Harry’s little mewl of disappointment. He brought them directly to Harry’s hole, pushing against it slightly, all the while keeping a close eye on Harry’s reaction.

The boy didn’t even seem to notice, lost as he was in the whirlwind of other, new sensations. Remus pushed just the tip of his finger in. That got Harry’s attention: he stilled, and turned to look at Remus, who smiled reassuringly.

“Have I led you astray so far? This may feel a little odd, but I won’t hurt you.”

Harry nodded, turning back again and settling as comfortably in Remus’s arms as his position permitted. His muscles unclenched around Remus’s finger, and he pushed it in to the first knuckle. With his other hand, he kept on playing with Harry’s cock.

Remus brushed against the little bump he’d been looking for, and Harry’s “Oh” of wonder was like a long, drawn-out sigh. In the mirror, Remus could see Harry’s eyes closing and a blissful expression appear on his face.

“Open your eyes, Harry. Look at yourself.” The boy obeyed, shuddering as he saw his reflection, sprawled and flushed and utterly debauched. “Beautiful.” He continued to worry at Harry’s prostate and pull and tug on Harry’s cock until he got what he wanted.

Harry arched in his arms, his whole body seizing up as he shook his head a little from side to side, probably unconsciously. His orgasm was almost entirely silent, the hitch in his breathing and the tremors down his stiffened muscles the only signs of it.

Apart from the obvious, of course. A little come spluttered on Remus’s fingers. He squeezed Harry’s cock until he was sure the boy was spent. Harry relaxed on Remus’s lap, like a big cat in need of a cuddle. Obligingly, Remus let him curl up against his chest as he licked his hand clean, though without swallowing. Gripping Harry’s chin firmly, he kissed the boy, letting the come dribble from his mouth to Harry’s, then exploring with his tongue and teeth.

Even his kisses were inexperienced, and Remus wondered with a thrill whether he really was _that_ untouched. By the time Remus was done with him, Harry would have enough theoretical and practical knowledge to open a business in the Wizarding red-light district. Now, more than ever, Remus was happy he’d accepted Dumbledore’s proposal: teaching really was its own reward.


End file.
